


Come On, Baby (steal away)

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: AELDWS 2017 Elimination Round [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU: Maiden Rose, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because it's me, But like without the violent parts?, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Sort Of, but it's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: I would steal you. Steal you away so you’re mine, Empire be dammed.





	Come On, Baby (steal away)

**Author's Note:**

> AELDWS Week 5  
> Prompt: Scandal  
> Genre: Historical AU  
> Word Count: Between 300 to 400 words

The first armor-piercing round narrowly misses them. Arthur hates his selfish relief as he hears his men die over the radio.

“On me!” he shouts, pressing forward. His men rally behind him, an army of tanks racing towards death.

He needs a distraction, a second chance. A miracle.

 _Damn you, Eames,_ he thinks. _You promised._

The enemy fires again, and Arthur’s world narrows to scalding heat and searing pain.

 _Damn you, Eames,_ he thinks, ears ringing. He opens his eyes and sees nothing but destruction.

_You promised._

 

 

“I wish I could take you away from here,” Eames murmured one evening, arms curled loosely around Arthur’s body. “From all this blood and death.”

Arthur struggled to sit up, hands sliding across Eames’ chest. “I can’t just abandon my people, Eames—I won’t.”

Eames’ face flickered and he pulled Arthur close. “I know, darling. I would never ask you to.”

Arthur sighed and pressed his face into Eames’ neck and slowly let his body slide into sleep. He was tired, aching in all the right places.

“I would steal you,” he heard Eames whisper into the silky night. “Steal you away so you’re mine, Empire be dammed.”

 

 

Arthur thinks he’s dying. His hand is drenched where it’s pressed against his side, blood soaking through his shirt and coat and gloves.

In the distance he can hear explosions and gunfire—and a thin voice calling through the radio.

_“Commander? Sir? Fifth battalion, please respond.”_

He stares blankly at the cloudless sky and remembers the day Eames became his knight, kneeling at his feet, kissing the blade of his sword.

_You will abandon everything—your country, your rights, your kin._

Eames smiled, sharp and sly. “Now we’ll always be together, darling.”

And they were. Until Eames vanished in the night, leaving nothing except reams of paper, diagrams of Arthur's troop formations, transcripts of tactical meetings.

 _Spy,_ Arthur's court whispered. _Our Commander was deceived._

If they only knew.

 _Damn you, Eames,_ Arthur thinks, staring at the fading sky. _I loved you._

 

 

Arthur wakes slowly, aching in all the wrong places. The room is bright and airy, completely foreign. He tries to rise and gasps in pain, hand sliding over the fresh bandages on his side.

“Darling.” Eames steps into view, takes his hand.

Arthur stares, heart stuttering. “Eames. What did you do?”

Eames smiles, sharp and sly. “I stole you, darling,” he says. “I stole you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I did binge-read all of Maiden Rose in one night. *cough* Why do you ask? *smiles primly*
> 
> (Also, word counters are so weird?? This clocked in at 398, so WHO KNOWS where those 3 extra words came from, according to AO3. *waves hands* _magic_ )


End file.
